10 Moar Ficlets
by Supaslim
Summary: 10 more ficlets for you to enjoy.
1. Kung Fu Fighting

_a/n: Due the positive reviews I've gotten for the first "10 Ficlets," I've done "10 Moar Ficlets" para ti! Do enjoy! Don't forget to review if you like it. ;D_

**11. "Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas**

"Where the _hell_ did you learn to fight?" gasped a winded Nite Owl, standing back to back with his squidgy faced partner. They were surrounded by knot-tops. Various knives were scattered on the rain-slick asphalt.

"Was always good at boxing," Rorschach admitted, surprising Nite Owl with a response.

"But where did you _learn_?" Nite Owl turned around in time to see his colleague shrug, dismissing the conversation. Nite Owl shrugged himself. "Well… I feel bad for whoever you practiced with."

"Practiced _on_," Rorschach corrected quietly. The bird-inspired man only looked at him for a moment… and promptly let the conversation die.

_a/n: You know Dan's jealous. His Paunch of Great Justice isn't nearly as impressive as rock hard abs and a good left hook._


	2. Get In Line

**12. "Get In Line" by the Barenaked Ladies**

I think there's somebody following me. I chased his shadow through the alleys last night, and the night before, but I didn't see anything but a starving cat. But I know they're watching.

I think my girlfriend is in on it. Is she an informant? I never told her about my notebook of postulations and theses. I keep it locked up. But she hasn't been in to see me for weeks. I must remember to check the locks and make sure they're in order, or they might get in.

I saw somebody rummaging through my garbage on Monday. I think it was the same person as before, from the alley. Or it might be one of their colleagues. They're all working together, to blow down their opposition- me. This one wears a trench coat, and a fedora. I think he knows about my studies. I need to hide them better. I think he's on to me.

_a/n: obviously, from the view of a very paranoid man. But what would Rorschach see? A man slinking through the alleys like he has something to hide. A man who is more concerned about security than most. A man who plays his cards nearly as close to the chest as the ink-blotted vigilante himself! Makes me giggle to think they might be spying uselessly on each other._


	3. Doctor Robert

**13. "Doctor Robert" by the Beatles**

"You need a doctor."

"No." Rorschach was clumsily trying to stitch his left arm. Daniel watched with a mix of interest and nausea; he had never noticed before that Rorschach was left-handed.

"I have a doctor, Dr. Robert. He's stitched me up more than once. Won't you let-?"

"No. Can stitch myself."

"At least let _me_ do it! You're going to have a nasty scar if you leave your stitches looking like that." Rorschach said nothing, but looked over at his partner as if to say "so?" His bared arm displayed several sloppy scars from past injuries. One more wouldn't hurt. Daniel sighed, and resigned himself to watch. His partner was infuriatingly stubborn, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Any other way wouldn't be Rorschach at all.

_a/n: Daniel is SO crushing on squidgy-butt._


	4. We Are The Champions

**14. "We Are the Champions" by Queen**

"_I am hoping that, in time, I may help this city- no, this country rise above acts of terror and hate. Not as I once did, with a mask and a cape, and a legendary name, but with the money I have been blessed with by the people. It's high time they've had it back. Together… we can and will build… a utopia."_

Veidt watched himself on the large television in his office, pleased with his press conference. It carried more power, more promise, than had that of the President, following the attack of the mysterious "alien."

The people loved him. They would be his vessel into a better world.

_a/n: Veidt is a slimy little freak. Never did like him. Too self-righteous._


	5. Stop

**15. "Stop" by Jane's Addiction**

Everything fell apart after the squid came to the Big Apple. And everybody drew together.

Together they buried the dead, removed the monster, and joined forces to rebuild. What once enraptured them now seemed shallow and cheap. Nobody bragged about their great cars- not when rotting tentacles were looming just behind them. Nobody blasted rowdy music, either. Every tune reminded them of better times, when some friend or relative they had lost in the Event was still around to sing it with them.

True, the city was nearly free of crime, for the moment. But were they better off for it? Was a life without risk worth living if it was without happiness and loved ones as well?

_a/n: something I ask myself every day._


	6. Super Trouper

**16. "Super Trouper" by ABBA**

It was chaos, behind the runway and out of sight. Half naked girls darted left and right, some wearing ridiculous accessories from their previous outfits. One girl, a redhead with a stunning figure, was slipping into a silky yellow number, very aware of how similar it was to the outfit she _used_ to wear. As if reading her thoughts, the designer rushed to her side, complementing her, buttering her up, offering her red wine, white wine, water… And then, she was strutting down the runway, heels clacking against the floor of the structure. Lights glared from above, from below, and hundreds of eager faces were gazing hungrily at her.

She only saw one. When her eyes fell on him, she nearly stopped in her tracks. But there he was! Sitting three rows in, one of his foul cigars dangling from his mouth. Watching her as hungrily as the others, but in a more appreciative way. She hadn't expected him to come, though she had reminded him that she would be in Glasgow at least three times over the past few weeks.

But there he was.

_a/n: Silk Spectre/Comedian needs moar love._


	7. Eddie

**17. "Eddie" from the Rocky Horror Picture Show Soundtrack**

"So, why are you in this business, kid?" Dollar Bill asked as he and the youngest of their group strode down the street in the moonlight.

"Well, my mom died-"

"Sorry," the elder said quickly, but the Comedian continued.

"-which gave me the opportunity to do this. She kept me on a very short leash," the teen muttered, clearly unhappy with her decision. "We didn't get along very well."

"But why did you want to be a hero in the first place?"

"Hero? Is that what you think we are?" The Comedian laughed. Dollar Bill frowned slightly. Maybe his mother had kept him close for a reason.

"I'd like to think we do some good in the world," the older mask said slowly. "We stop crimes, and turn in the culprits. Nothing nefarious there." They rounded a corner, stepping into the dark shadow of a building. Finally, the kid answered Dollar Bill's question.

"… I put on the mask to see if I was right about the world. I think I'll try and see all walks of life… and then I'll decide."

"Decide what?" But the Comedian only smiled; a bitter, clandestine curve of his lips.

_a/n: Remember what I said about "Hotel California" and Byron? It's even more true with "Eddie" and Edward Blake. Honestly. Every line of the song goes along with the Comedian's story._


	8. Wonderwall

**18. "Wonderwall" by Oasis**

"Rorschach…"

The merciless vigilante looked up from his journal, and over at Nite Owl. They were on the roof of some apartment building. The larger man was gazing out at the city, shifting his weight restlessly, crunching the gravel underfoot. Rorschach was crouched down, using the moonlight to write.

"Yes, Daniel?" Nite Owl cleared his throat, and stared intently at the horizon, ignoring Rorschach's piercing gaze.

"I, uh… You… You're…" Slowly, Rorschach closed his journal, and tucked it away in his jacket, eyes locked on Daniel's back.

"Thanks for…" Rorschach tilted his head a fraction of an inch, baffled. "God, it's been what, ten years? I think… Well… I'm glad we're partners," Nite Owl finished lamely, failing to say even a fraction of the things he wished he could express. He dared a glance at Rorschach (he was staring right back, confused) and then hastily turned away, face going red. He was an idiot! Idiot!

Rorschach stared at him a minute, longer, then pulled out his journal once more, but he couldn't think of anything meaningful to write.

_a/n: moar crushing! And Rorschach is so flustered he doesn't know what to write. X3_


	9. The Bad Touch

**19. "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang**

"Tell me a little about yourself, Walter." Malcolm Long gazed across the small table at his patient. Kovacs had his hands flat on the table's surface and was staring right back, like the Sphinx in Gaza. It was… unnatural. When Kovacs didn't speak, Long encouraged him. "What sports do you like? Do you have any hobbies?"

"Waste of time," Kovacs replied dryly, nothing moving but his mouth. His muddy eyes drilled into the psychiatrists unforgivingly.

"How about family? Friends? A love interest?" Kovacs' face twitched, but to what, it was hard to guess.

"_Waste_," he asserted a little more vehemently. "Pointless biological pursuits. Worthless."

"You don't believe in love?" No response. Just that brooding glare. "I love _my_ wife very much. Is there anybody you love?"

"…Waste."

_a/n: Could have made this very slashy, but I decided on a tamer ending. Strange as it seems to many of us, not everybody is for Rory/NOII. XD_


	10. Mad World

**20. "Mad World" by Tears for Fears**

_Rorschach's Journal._

_July 18__th__, 1971.:_

_It's boiling outside. I found a pair of dead boys in a dumpster tonight. Probably homeless, died from the heat. It's probably better that way. Things are getting worse here. The people are uneasy, and quick to fight. Maybe it's the weather. Maybe it's the war._

_I'm the only one who sees it. Daniel is oblivious to the suffering around every corner. I've warned him time and time again of what will happen to our country if nothing is done… He doesn't listen. Neither do the others. Only the Comedian understands. I don't need to warn him. He already knows that the end is nigh._

a/n: So marks the end of "10 Moar Ficlets." Hope you enjoyed. ;D


End file.
